


Pancakes and Dumplings

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: All of the lights land on you,The rest of the world fades from view,And all of the love I see,Please please say you feel it too...





	

Shun is shaking by the time he gets to the hospital.  He’s worried, really worried.  He hasn’t heard much, all he knows is that Sora is sick and in the hospital.

            He doesn’t know if he’s too late or if Sora is okay.  He cried during the car ride here and he cried on the elevator ride up to his room.  He takes another moment to stop and wipe the tears from his face and to dry his eyes.  He doesn’t want Sora to see him crying.  He doesn’t want to scare Sora.

            His heart is already breaking, seeing Sora laying in his hospital bed is what pushes Shun off the edge.  His heart crumbles into pieces.  He doesn’t understand why someone so sweet deserved something as horrible as this.

            “Sora?” Shun mumbles, “Are you okay?”

            Sora shakes his head and tears fill his eyes, “No,” he barely mumbles, “I’m not,”

            Shun has to hold back tears.  He takes a seat next to Sora’s bed and takes his hand.  He feels so cold, like all the warmth has left his body.  Shun doesn’t understand this at all, Sora deserved better, he deserved more than this lonely hospital room.

            “I’m here,” Shun promises as he squeezes Sora’s hand gently, “I’m right here for you, Sora,”

            Shun stays there for as long as he can until the nurse is finally fed up of him and chases him out of the room so that Sora can get some sleep.  Shun doesn’t want to go, he doesn’t want to leave Sora.  He wants to stay to take care of him.  What if he has a nightmare or if he can’t fall asleep?  Shun doesn’t want to leave when Sora might need him again.

            Shun goes back the next morning when Sora wakes up.  He takes Sora’s hand again and they talk for hours and hours.  This is the first time he tells Sora that he loves him.  He means every word he says, even though he says that he only loves Sora as a friend.

            He goes back every day and everyday he falls more in love with Sora.  They had been friends and with the past few days that left Sora in the hospital and with Shun’s breakdown last month, they’ve grown so much closer. 

            He’s had his crush on Sora in the past but he’s never allowed that to get in the way of their friendship.  It wasn’t worth destroying what they had already.  It was selfish for him to want more so he had always pushed back those feelings.

            Recently it had become too hard to ignore.  When he looks at Sora, he can see a happy future with him.  He wants to take care of him, he wants to love him and make him happy. 

            He loses sleep at night when he thinks of Sora.  They’ve exchanged so many “I love you”s recently and Shun can’t help but question what the words mean anymore.  He loves Sora, and now it felt like a lie when he said that he only meant it as a friend.  Now he wonders what Sora means when he uses those words too.

            He’s come so close to losing Sora.  He’s come so close to never being able to even say I love you.  He’s come so close and he doesn’t want to lose Sora again. 

            He tries to think of how to tell Sora how he feels.  He tries to write it out over and over until he thinks it sounds right.  He plans to leave a note by Sora’s bed tomorrow when he’s asleep.  He doesn’t want to be there to hear the evitable ‘no’.

            Of course, things never went the way that Shun planned.  He doesn’t have a chance to leave his note; it just stays in his pocket, slowly burning a hole through his jeans. 

            He admits his feelings quietly.  He closes his eyes and bows his head.  His confession is full of apologies and his voice is so close to breaking.  There are tears filling his eyes and running down his cheeks.  He can’t even bring himself to look at Sora.

            The silence that follows his confession is heart breaking.  He was so stupid.  He was such an idiot.  He should have kept his stupid mouth shut. 

            When he finally looks up at Sora, Sora’s smile is shattering.  Shun can feel the ground beneath him fall away in pieces and he knows he’ll never be the same anymore.  Sora’s yes is quiet and more of a maybe but it’s more than Shun could have ever dreamed of.

            The next six months are so full of love.  Not a day passes when Shun doesn’t fall for Sora even more.  He thinks he’s past those dream like days when his confession felt like a dream that he could wake up from at any minute.  This finally feels real.

            “Good morning, Pancake,” Shun wishes as he kisses Sora’s sleepy head, “I love you,”

            “Morning, Dumpling,” Sora yawns, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Six months ago, I confessed to my Sora and they blessed me with their love.
> 
> I love you, Pancake.
> 
> Thank you for saying yes.


End file.
